Traumatic Events V: Only Human
by Forlay
Summary: Marco visits the therapist


#  Traumatic Events V: Only Human

##  By: Forlay

Marco walked into the office building with a sigh. How could he make a joke out of this? He, the joker of the Animorphs and all around fun guy, having to go see a psychologist once a week. That was a real laugh.   
He slipped into the comfortable waiting room and took a seat near the door. He cringed when he saw the other people waiting in there looked over their magazines or books at him. _Marco, calm down. No need to be paranoid here,_ he told himself. _Out of all the places you could be, this one's definetly the safest._   
Doctor Greenway stepped out of his office, scanning across the waiting room, looking for his next patient. "Hey, Marco," he said when he recognized the man by the door, "C'mon in." He held he door open for Marco, then closed it once Marco was in the office.   
"What's up?" the doctor asked as both men got seated comfortably.   
Marco shrugged. "Nothing much. Got a hot date tonight, so I gotta keep this short."   
Doctor Greenway laughed. "Of course. But we have to discuss some things first, as you know."   
"'Course I do," Marco said cockily, trying to sound more at ease than he really was. He knew he could trust Doctor Greenway and all, but every once in awhile, that nagging thought of not trusting anybody came creeping back. This was one of those times.   
"Care to share your thoughts on Tuesday's meeting?"   
"You mean what I thought about seeing Rachel again?"   
"If that's what you want to focus on, yes."   
"Don't you think we cleared everything up there? I was just shocked to see her again."   
"You had no other emotional reaction than shock?"   
Marco paused, considering his answer. Did he really want to share what he'd first thought when he saw Rachel? "No."   
Doctor Greenway made a note of that. He also noted that Marco was lying. He'd gotten to know the Animorphs well over the last few months, well enough to know when they were lying or telling the truth. "Are you sure?"   
Marco sighed. "Okay, there was another reaction. I was mad. And surprised. And even a little happy. I mean, she got on my nerves majorly while we were fighting, with her whole Xena attitude, but I respected her. I don't think we could have won if it hadn't been for her."   
"So you were glad to see her again, since she was a member of the team?"   
"Yeah and...maybe it was a bit more. Maybe that respect I had for her was a bit more than that...this probably sounds crazy, but I had a bit of a crush on her."   
"Doesn't sound crazy at all, Marco. You all went through some pretty tough times, it's natural for friendships to become more than that, as you witnessed with Jake and Cassie, and Rachel and Tobias to a certain extent. You were on the fringe, so to speak, and from what I've seen in Rachel, you two would have been compatable, much more than you and Cassie."   
"But she was out of reach," Marco said with a sigh. "She and Tobias had a 'thing' ever since the beginning. They stuck together, through good times and bad. I was more than a little surprised when I heard they had broken up. Those two seemed inseperable, even more so than Cassie and Jake."   
"Were you happy they had broken up?"   
"Heck no! Why would I be? They were two of my closest friends, I wouldn't want anything to hurt either of them, no matter what."   
"So you never considered trying to catch Rachel on the rebound?"   
"Seriously? No. Going out with someone on the rebound never works, believe me, I know, I've been there. And with Rachel's personality...well, it could have proved fatal to tick her off."   
"She does have a temper, doesn't she?"   
"She did. I don't know about now. She seemed different at that meeting," Marco smirked slightly, "She almost seemed human.   
"What do you mean?"   
"She always seemed very distant and unreachable to me. Like she was this super being and I was just lowly Marco. But at that meeting, when we did our little introduction thing, she had the same weaknesses as the rest of us, especially Tobias and me. She was no longer aloof Xena, she was a person. A person who had problems she needed help with."   
The doctor made a note of that. "Anything else you'd like to talk about before your session is over?"   
"Nope. Except...this is all confidential, right? No one will know?"   
"It's strictly confidential, Marco. No one will hear a word of anything mentioned in here from me."   
Marco sighed in relief. "Good."   
The alarm on Doctor Greenway's watched went off, sounding the end of the session. "That's it for today, Marco. Good luck on that 'date' tonight," he added with a wink.   
Marco laughed uneasily. Had he been that transparent with the date story? "Yeah, see ya', Doc." He walked out of the office into the waiting room.   
The woman who was sitting out there glanced up from her magazine when she heard the door to the doctor's office open and close. _Oh, great_, she thought when she saw Marco step out. _A person I really didn't want to see!_ She went back to her magazine, hoping he wouldn't want to talk to her either.   
_Speak of the devil_, Marco thought to himself when he saw Rachel sitting in a chair, intently reading a magazine. _Should I go over there?_ He took a tenative step towards her, but stopped. He couldn't go up and ask her that, not tonight, anyways. He sighed quietly and left the room.   
Doctor Greenway caught a glimpse of Marco leaving the waiting room, walking slowly, as he opened the office door to see if Rachel had arrived yet. What had happened? He scanned the waiting room and saw Rachel reading a magazine. Had Marco asked her out? Or was he just depressed because he didn't think he could ever ask her? The doctor shook his head. Despite their stint as super heroes, the Animorphs were only human, with human problems. Ranging from the extrodinary problems of mental disorders, to the ordinary love problems. But would any of them ever learn to accept that?   


_A/N: It took awhile, but there's Traumatic Events V!!! I'll get to work on VI as soon as I can. Meanwhile, if you have any suggestions or ideas as for what could happen in future stories, please send them to me at [inkypa@yahoo.com][1]_   


   [1]: mailto: inkypa@yahoo.com



End file.
